


Winner

by amuk



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always about who was right and who was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> My second favourite crack pairing for this series. The first? Beagle/Kyoko/Sho…XD. The humours aspects of their interactions are my favourite part of the series.
> 
> Day/Theme: July 24 // good like your laughter beside me

Kyoko stares out the window once more, a frown settled almost permanently on her lips as she makes another irritated sound. When he ignores it, staring resolutely out the windshield at the sedan in front of him, she repeats the noise, only louder.

 

It goes on for a ten minutes, her noises getting louder and louder until she finally says it.

 

“We could just go tomorrow.” She glances at him this time, watching his reaction.

 

Sho tore his eyes away from the highway, noticing the small twitch in her eyes and the smirk on her lips as she continues. “It wouldn’t be too hard to turn back from here.”

 

His hands tighten on the steering wheel—he hopes she didn’t notice but she probably did. Trying to keep his voice calm, he answers, “Today is better.”

 

“Oh.” Too late, he realizes he set himself up. “because the weather today is _so_ lovely.” She looks out the window once more, at the stormy sky.

 

He doesn’t bother to respond immediately. She notices how he stares at the road as though it had all the answers, not bothering to look at her because he knows she is smirking and that she is right.

 

Typical. Can’t ever admit he’s wrong, can he?

 

Thinking carefully, he finally has a retort. “Tomorrow it will rain.” This time, it is she who looks away.

 

“…like it won’t today,” she grumbles. “And the weatherman could be wrong.”

 

“At least it’s warm today.” Another point for him, but she responds quickly. She could always beat him at those games.

 

“Hot and sticky, you mean.” She fans herself exaggeratedly, panting slightly and cranking down the car window completely. Sticking her head out a little, she gives a mock attempt at finding a cool breeze.

 

He pressed the gas when the traffic started to move again, annoyed.

 

“At least it’s not cold and dreary,” he scoffs.

 

“So you say. Just you wait—tomorrow it will be a perfect day and you will regret this.”

 

“I won’t. In fact, I will enjoy today so much. It’s a perfectly good day to go out and it will be amazing.”

 

“You wouldn’t know amazing if it hit you in the face.”

 

“Like you’re one to talk.”

 

They start arguing, bantering as Sho drives on. Birdies made of barbs and spikes are batted back and forth, tearing at each other as their tempers rise to match the temperature.

 

“Like your chicken-suit!” Sho yells back in response to her after and unexpectedly, Kyoko starts to laugh. Softly at first, it grows louder and louder until she’s bent over, tears in her eyes. It gets to him and he chuckles as well.

 

“That was so stupid,” Kyoko gasps out between laughs and Sho, who could easily transform this into another fight, merely nods.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They keep driving like this, loud and happy and angry, because they are both so easily excited and moved. His fingers relax a little and she gives a small smile and they both know that they will start again, like always.

 

That’s fine, though. It’s how they roll.


End file.
